


Primera Nevada

by EarlofKashale



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlofKashale/pseuds/EarlofKashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Stiles y sus hijos disfrutan un día nevado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera Nevada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758118) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> N/A: El primero de nuestros cuatro fics para donaciones que hice para la gente que ayudó a Eris a salir. Este fue por M.  
> Escrito más o menos porque quería escribir bebés lobo jugando en la nieve.  
> Edit 4/5/15: ¡Chequen este absolutamente adorable arte por Yiji!
> 
> N/T: Hey, nos encontramos de nuevo con el siguiente en la línea de Tumblr Fics de mikkimouse. Ya saben, no muy largo, absolutamente adorable. El enlace al arte basado en la historia mencionado arriba en la nota de la autora, se encuentra al final de la misma, donde ya saben.  
> Espero que lo disfruten /o/

"¡PAPI PAPI PAPÁ PAPÁ está nevando!"

Stiles gimió en su almohada y medio se volvió hacia Derek. "Tus hijos están levantados."

Derek ni siquiera abrió los ojos. "Nuestros hijos."

Stiles se acurrucó aún más bajo el edredón y fingió que no podía oír las pequeñas pisadas en el pasillo. "Todavía está oscuro afuera. Son TUS hijos."

"¿Qué hora es de todos modos?" gruñó Derek.

"Apenas está rompiendo el maldito amanecer."

"¡Maldito rompecer!" repitió Claudia alegremente.

Huh. Al parecer, esas pisadas no habían sido en el pasillo.

"¡Papi dijo una mala palabra!" dijo Jake, y el extremo de la cama se hundió con el peso de un niño de seis años de edad. "¡Papi dijo una mala palabra, Papá, eso significa que tiene que poner un dólar en el tarro de las malas palabras!"

Stiles logró ver la esquina de una sonrisa asomándose por detrás del brazo de Derek. Cabrón. "Tienes toda la razón, Jake, y estoy seguro de que Papi se levantará en este mismo momento y lo hará."

"Jod—úralo que no, Papi no va a hacer tal cosa." Stiles agarró los cobertores para ajustarlos aún más a su alrededor. "Está calientito en esta cama."

"Nooooo." Gimió Jake y se agarró al borde de los cobertores, tratando de tirar de ellos hacia atrás. "¡Está nevando! Está nevando y prometiste que todos podríamos salir a jugar en la primera nevada, Papá, lo PROMETISTE."

A los pies de la cama, Stiles sintió el rebote rítmico que significaba que Claudia había descubierto la diversión de los resortes de la cama, y puntuaba cada uno de sus saltos con "Cwack cwack cwack nieve nieve nieve."

Jake siguió tirando de los edredones. "Paaappiiiiiiiii. Papaaaaaaaaaá."

Junto a él, Derek dejó escapar un rugido que estaba más cerca de ser un gruñido. "Toma a tu hermana y vayan por un poco de cereal, ¿de acuerdo? Estaremos ahí en 30 minutos."

"Pero eso es como para _siempre_."

"Es lo mismo que dura un episodio de Pokemon", dijo Stiles.

Juró que podía sentir como Jake se animaba. "¿Podemos ver Pokemon?"

"Claro, sírvete tú mismo."

"¡Genial! ¡Vamos, Claudia!"

Un momento después, el peso adicional de los dos niños abandonó la cama y la puerta de la habitación se cerró de un golpe.

Derek finalmente abrió un ojo y miró a Stiles. "No deberías usar programas de televisión como niñera."

"Oh, vamos, es sólo una vez y es," Stiles finalmente se empujó a sí mismo para levantarse y mirar el reloj de alarma, "oh, no me jodas, son las 5 a.m."

"¡PAPI NECESITA PONER OTRO DÓLAR EN EL TARRO DE LAS MALAS PALABRAS!"

"¡Jake!" gritó Derek. "¿Qué te he dicho acerca de escuchar cuando la puerta de Papi y Papá está cerrada?"

Stiles no escuchó la respuesta, pero Derek dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y dejó escapar un suave gemido. "Él dijo que lo siente."

"¿Eso significa que no tengo que poner un dólar en el tarro de las malas palabras?"

Derek frunció el ceño, y Stiles suspiró. "Bien, bien. Vamos a ser capaces de llevar a los dos a la universidad a este ritmo."

"Ése es el plan." Derek sonrió, suave y somnoliento. "Hola."

Stiles sintió a su corazón dar una voltereta en su pecho, y se movió hacia adelante para darle un pequeño beso a Derek en los labios. "Hola."

Derek ahuecó la mano en su mejilla y tiró de él para otro beso, succionando suavemente el labio inferior de Stiles mientras lo hacía, y Stiles se derritió. Le encantaba besar a Derek, adoraba el contraste de sus labios suaves y la barba que picaba, la forma en que cada beso decía algo, como "buenos días" o "te quiero" o "deja de jugar y fóllame ahora mismo." Él podía simplemente quedarse allí para siempre haciendo nada pero besando a Derek, teniendo estas conversaciones silenciosas con sus labios.

Algo se estrelló en la cocina. Sonaba rompible.

"¡Yo no lo hice!" gritó Jake.

Stiles se quejó. "¿Por qué tuvimos hijos? Lamento todos mis decisiones en la vida."

Derek le besó en la frente. "Mentira".

"Echo de menos el dormir."

"Verdad." Derek rió y se apartó. "Ven, vamos a ir antes de que rompan el resto de los platos."

***

Después de barrer el desorden en la cocina y hacer que todos se alimentaran con algo parecido a un desayuno, Stiles estaba fuera en el porche trasero cubierto con tantas mantas como era humanamente posible, las manos enguantadas envueltas alrededor de una taza de café mientras trataba de absorber su calor. Tenía que haber por lo menos tres pulgadas de nieve cubriendo el patio, y todavía seguía cayendo, gordos y mullidos copos golpeteando sobre la manta blanca que ya cubría la tierra.

Derek y los niños no llevaban 8 millones de mantas, pero de nuevo, todos siempre estaban calientes y estaban a punto de tener sus abrigos de piel.

"¿Listos?" Dijo Derek.

"¡SÍ!" Jake y Claudia gritaron al unísono.

Derek se movió sin problemas, su piel difuminándose en el pelaje negro, y saltó desde el porche de atrás al patio. Jake y Claudia lo hicieron con esfuerzo y comenzaron, hasta que Stiles tuvo dos cachorros de lobo, grises en su mayoría, revolviéndose alrededor del porche, olfateando la nieve y dejando escapar los más adorables chillidos de alegría.

Stiles puso aparte su café el tiempo suficiente para recogerlos y llevarlos al patio. Derek les dio unos golpecitos, y los niños lo siguieron. Corrieron alrededor, tropezando en la nieve con sus demasiado enormes garras y cayendo de cabeza sobre su cola cuando llegaban a una parte más gélida. Claudia empezó a perseguir los copos de nieve, saltando y mordiéndolos mientras caían.

Stiles le dio un sorbo a su café y se tomó un momento para lamentar el haber dejado su teléfono en el dormitorio, ya que un video de esto sería oro de Facebook.

Pero luego miró a su alrededor a la nieve cayendo, a la forma en que cubría los árboles y la hierba, la forma en que brillaba en el resplandor amarillo de la luz del porche, la forma en que su esposo y sus niños daban saltos juguetonamente alrededor del patio trasero, su aliento humeante y blanco en el aire frío. Su corazón se sentía tan lleno que pensaba que iba a estallar.

No, decidió Stiles. No se arrepentía de haber dejado su teléfono arriba. Este era un momento que era mejor mantener cerca de su corazón, algo sólo para que él y Derek apreciaran.

Tomó otro sorbo de su café y miró a sus lobos jugar.

 

***

Post original en Tumblr [aquí.](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/104087608827/first-snow)

En serio deben checar el adorable arte de Yiji basado en esta historia. Les dejo el enlace por [acá.](http://yijitumbles.tumblr.com/post/115392166297/another-commission-for-mad-madam-m-who-requested)

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Originalmente posteado en Tumblr.  
> Si, los niños tienen los mismos nombres que los de The Rest is Unwritten, por ciertas razones. Pueden considerar esto una semi-continuación, si gustan. :-)
> 
> N/T: Heeey, ¿qué tal, huh? Para que no se líen, lo que la autora menciona sobre los nombres de los niños y The Rest is Unwritten, se refiere a otra historia suya, que lleva ese nombre. Es una historia un poco más larga y bastante más anterior a las que he estado subiendo, pero no se preocupen, está también en proceso de traducción. De todos modos, no es necesario leerla para entender ésta.  
> Como sea, espero la historia haya sido de su agrado, ya saben que cuando sea posible, acá estaré subiendo más historias. Reitero, no se conflictúen, están en proceso las historias más largas. Esto es un aperitivo (?)  
> Ya lo saben, comentarios, críticas constructivas, correcciones y visitas a la historia original y/o kudos allá, siempre serán bien recibidos. Gracias de antemano. Y perdonen la nota tan larga, era necesaria.  
> Les deseo un agradable tiempo, cuídense.  
> Nos leemos pronto o/


End file.
